Dauntless: Forgotten Heroes
by ShadowDrake
Summary: Three alternate universes have come together to form one, now one ship and crew have to fix it.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Dauntless: Forgotten Heroes (1-3/?)  
Author: Shadowlander  
Email: Shadowlander1@gmx.net  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters commonly associated with Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Star Trek: The Next Generation, or The Uncanny X-Men and their sister team the New Mutants; they belong to others and are used without permission. No copyright infringement is intended.   
Archive: If anyone really wants to archive this one go for it just let me know where it's going.  
Dedication: To Quin who told me it couldn't be done - and naturally I just had to prove him wrong about it. To Bill and Carol who not only liked the idea but continued to demand more detailed notes about the series. And to Kimber - this just may be the fic I get grounded over. ::rotfl::   
Spoilers: Everything is fair game - but mostly it's an alternate universe piece, just further proof that I do not handle boredom well.   
Summary: Three alternate universes have come together to form one, now one ship and crew have to fix it.   
  
DAUNTLESS: FORGOTTEN UNIVERSE (1-3/?)  
  
"Please tell me you are here to relieve me?" Douglas Ramsey asked the tall dark haired woman that just stepped off of the turbo lift and onto the bridge, mischief clear in his blue eyes as he suppressed a tired yawn. He hated night watch especially when it was his turn to supervise the monitoring of some random dwarf star in a remote sector of space. Eight hours of watching a nameless star make colourful designs on his sensor board, while he wasn't absolutely sure, he just knew watching paint dry would be a hell of a lot more entertaining.   
  
Cordelia Chase stopped in her tracks, cocking her head to one side to regard the young man, "Actually... no", she said in a sickeningly sweet voice enjoying the defeated groan she got in return. She just couldn't help herself sometimes Doug was just too easy to torture, almost as fun as that loser back at the Academy... Harris something or other.   
  
"Just kill me now," he replied banging his head on his console in defeat, just what he needed another eight hours of staring at meaningless energy emissions from a star he had secretly begun calling "the death dwarf".   
  
"Cordy, quit torturing him, he's had a rough night," Kitty Pryde said with a laugh from the helm station, "Blinky has been the most uncooperative of dwarf stars lately. Doug is almost positive it was telling dirty jokes about a tribble, a targ and a Romulan last night." She teased referring to Doug Ramsey's unique ability to understand any written or spoken language, which was a reason most of the crew called him Cypher.   
  
Whatever Cordelia was going to say was interrupted by a shearing pain shooting through her skull, as if someone was hitting her repeatedly over the head with a photon torpedo. With a strangled cry she collapsed to the ground, her fall only being broken by Doug as he spun out of his seat and caught her before she hit the deck.   
  
"What the hell is going on?" Commander William Blood demanded jumping over the tactical railing that separated the upper bridge containing the weapons, engineering and environmental stations from the rest of what was jokingly called the "pit" containing the helms and operation stations. He had been quietly listening to the three banter back and forth before shift change, something that had become almost a ritual on the ship. While it may not have been strictly by the book, it did help to bring the rather young crew together as a team.   
  
"Not sure... we were just talking", Ramsey replied checking for a pulse with one hand.   
  
With a groan Cordelia opened her eyes settling her gaze on the Commander leaning over her. "Spike," she whispered in fear before passing out.   
  
******************************  
Sickbay -  
  
"She called you Spike?" Captain Erik Lensherr questioned his long-time friend with an arched eyebrow. Unsure what to make of the recent turn of events, he had been in his ready room going over the mountain of reports from Starfleet Command that always seemed to pile up on his desk when he wasn't looking, when the call of a medical team to report to the bridge sounded over the ship's intercom.   
  
"Aye mate", came the reply from the Commander, "no one has called me that in over fifteen years, not since we shut down Maggie Walsh and her little Initiative program." He finished with a sneer, his hatred for the long dead woman and her "genetic experiments" clear in his voice.   
  
"I know old friend and no one outside of the Brotherhood even calls you by that name now," the white haired Captain agreed with a nod, forcing aside memories of the inhuman experiments conducted in the name of science by the deceased Walsh. He had lost a lot of good friends thanks to that woman and her mad plan to make humans the most powerful species in the galaxy. He still woke up at night reliving the day his best friend died in his arms thanks to that woman. He had sworn that day to get them all out of that hellhole and shut the lab down for good. Because he was a mutant Walsh had reserved the most heinous experiments for him, trying in vain to reproduce his talent of magnetism. "That name has never been spoken on this ship... so where did Cordelia hear it?" he wondered aloud, knowing that Starfleet Security had classified the whole incident determined to keep the unsanctioned project far from the public's eyes as possible. More out of respect for the people that lost their lives thanks to the renegade scientist, then to cover their own failure in not discovering and shutting down the program before Erik Lensherr led a revolt capturing the lab and all the scientists.   
  
"There is more mate, Rahne says the chit was terrified of me," William Blood reported shifting uncomfortably at the thought. While he did like to be feared, he was the great big bad after all, he didn't like that fear coming from "his" kids, the cadets in the Academy's "hands-on" training program. Torturing ensigns and green JGs was another matter, they were supposed to know that was going on, and were fair game for the legendary temper of William "Spike" Blood. Besides he knew full well that his Captain would have no problem with beaming him into the nearest sun if he even thought of giving the cadets too much of a hard time during their first deep space mission.   
  
"Terrified?" Erik questioned his silver gray eyes hardening a bit. "Did you?" he asked making a motion with his hand over his face.  
  
"No! That insane first officer of ours would put holy water in my blood if I even thought about growling at the kids," came the response, "besides I'm not in all that big a hurry to get a suntan." No matter how many times he was told that the personal force field surrounding him would protect him from the effects of direct sunlight, he was still a bit leery about actually moving around in board daylight, a little nagging voice in the back of his head telling him that the field could fail and he would be a walking torch in seconds.   
  
For the first time in several hours Lensherr found himself smiling at his friend's words. 'I have a vampire as tactical officer', he told himself once again awed by the fact that not only do the legendary creatures of the night really exists; but one of them is like a brother to him. "Don't worry William, I'll protect you from the wrath of Natasha Yar."  
  
"Oh sure... like she's afraid of you", the white- blonde haired Commander replied with a smirk. Knowing full well that the human first officer wasn't scared of any mutant, alien, demon, or vampire, no matter how powerful they were. While apart of the centuries old vampire respected that about the human, another found if infuriating. Especially when he would attack her in full game face and she would still wipe the deck with him, sometimes he was sure she had to be a Slayer. She just had to; no human was that strong without a little help from some supernatural force.   
  
Doctor Beverly Crusher looked up as the Captain and the vampire approached her, noting once again how much the two really did look related to one another. 'Must be the hair and eyes', she reasoned before shaking off her wondering thoughts.   
  
"How is she?" Lensherr asked coming to a stop beside the bed holding the young woman in question.   
  
"She's in a near catatonic state... almost like she is under some kind of telepathic attack", the auburn haired doctor reported in a steady calm voice, putting her hands in her medical jacket. It never failed if you wanted to be in the coldest place on a starship go to sickbay it was always a degree or two cooler there.   
  
"Telepathic attack? Cordelia is not a mutant or even part Betazed", the Captain commented with a frown.  
  
"And she has no sign of being psychic either, but she is showing all the signs of experiencing some type of telepathic communication... her brainwaves are off the scale", the chief medical officer commented gesturing to the bio-sensor mounted to the wall over the head of the bed.   
  
"What the devil is going on?" Lensherr questioned his eyes hardening as he looked at the near meaningless display for a moment. Someone or something was attacking a member of his crew and he didn't like it... he wanted answers and he wanted them now.  
  
"Maybe I can explain that", a new voice said as a stranger appeared in the nearly empty sickbay effectively getting everyone's attention. Out of instinct the vampire called William Blood let his demon face surface taking a defensive posture between the three humans and the stranger. A deeper growl following his, as the young, medic who had been coming around the corner from one of the labs, shifted forms from human to werewolf ready to pounce at a moments notice onto the intruder.   
  
"Security to sickbay!" Crusher called out moving closer to her patient to protect her from the intruder who was dressed rather outlandishly.  
  
"I assure you that I'm not here to harm anyone... my name is Whistler and I need your help."   
"You did this to one of our crew and THEN you want our help!" Commander Blood growled in outrage, his demon roaring for the blood of the garishly dressed creature in front of him. Out of the corner of his yellow/gold eyes he could see the werewolf, Rahne moving into position ready to take the intruder down at his signal.   
  
"Steady", Lensherr ordered expending his magnetic force field around the bed its occupant and the doctor ensuring that they would, at least, be safe if there was going to be any fighting. "You have five minutes... make sure you get to your point for boarding my ship without permission."  
  
******************************  
{Security to Sickbay}  
Commander Natasha Yar looked up from the science station with a frown as the words sounded over the ship's intercom. 'Now what?' she asked herself, quickly closing out the screen she had been looking over of the latest readings from the dwarf star they had been monitoring. Within seconds she was looking at a new screen, this one displaying what was happening in sickbay, sometimes it was good being the first officer.  
  
"What is that supposed to be?" the security officer, manning the tactical station, questioned having also accessed the onboard security monitoring logs from his post. "Commander the intruder appears to be human," the officer reported after a moment, "a rather colour blind human." He couldn't help but add, wondering if humans really did dress like that or if the intruder was some type of deviant that escaped from a mental asylum.  
  
******************************  
Sickbay -  
  
The vampire growled lowly at Whistler, absently noting that the intruder looked like something out of an old pornographic movie from the late 1970s. The security chief hated that decade, considering disco to be one of the most heinous forms of torture ever devised by mankind, and to think it was his kind that was considered to be evil. "Out with it you wanker, I haven't eaten today," he growled, eager to drain the walking fashion disaster after he amused himself with torturing him for a couple of hours first. Granted the ship's doctor may not be too happy about all the blood and mangled corpse he would leave behind, but Spike was pretty sure he could distract the redhead with a smile or two.  
  
Rahne Sinclair settled into a crouch ready to pounce, her enhanced senses working in overdrive; trying to assess the influx of information coming at her from all directions. The air was heavy with the scent of magic, 'White magic', she noted almost absently, cocking her head to one side to observe the dissipating portal Whistler had stepped through to get on the ship. As for Whistler himself, the young werewolf noted the faint glow around the oddly dressed little man, to her senses he radiated a power that seemed to be a cross between good and evil.  
  
"I was sent by The Powers That Be, they want you're help in fixing something", Whistler said, after a moment silently cursing his luck in getting this assignment, he just knew that these people he was supposed to be working with were going to be difficult.  
  
"And that would be?" Magneto asked, growing impatient and if he was getting restless, he knew that Spike and Rahne were just about ready to jump out of their respective skins and kill something or someone.  
  
"The universe", came the soft-spoken reply.  
  
Silence reigned in sickbay for nearly a minute, "Okay, can I kill him now?" the vampire asked suitably unimpressed.  
  
"Explain," Lensherr growled, choosing to ignore his security chief for the moment. While on one hand he was more then willing to feed this intruder to the vampire, on the other he would be no closer to finding out what was happening to Cordelia if he did. His first responsibility was to his crew, besides he could always let the vampire have him later, once Cordelia was on her feet again.  
  
After a deep breath to steady himself, he just knew it was going to be a long day, Whistler began, "Approximately ten thousand years ago there was an accident... something that should of never of happened, happened. Five very powerful demons from across time joined forces and tried to overthrow TPTB; only they failed. Instead of replacing the Powers they tore a hole in the space/time continuum that had disastrous effects. Three universes were instantly destroyed because of this, as a quick fix TPTB combined the remnants of the three universes into one, to stop further contamination of the space/time continuum. This reality is the result of the tear, this ship and crew are not supposed to exist."  
  
"This git is out of his damn mind", William Blood growled, deciding that he was going to kill the badly dressed interloper slowly and painfully, already picking out the rail road spikes from his vast collection to do the torturing with. "He still hasn't explained what he did to Chase... let me and Rahney have him for a bit, we'll get some answers out of him."  
  
"In her proper universe, Cordelia Chase works for TPTB, she is a seer that acts as the link to the Powers for a souled vampire trying to find redemption for his past crimes. In order for you to fix this mess, you are going to need a link to the Powers as well..."  
  
"And Cordelia gets volunteered", Beverly Crusher cut in with a sneer, crossing her arms over her chest and giving Whistler a dirty look. "Although I doubt she is going to be much use to us like she is right now." She didn't care about any accidents that happened ten thousand years ago or the fact that the life she was living was apparently wrong, all that mattered was that one of her patients was in a near catatonic state. She was half tempted to let the vampire torture and kill the little man, hell she may even watch and take notes.  
  
"Her current condition is due to the interference of one of the demons that caused this mess in the first place. The last thing the five demons in question want is for all of this to be fixed, to go back and face judgment for their acts."  
  
"And exactly where can we find this dead little demon?" Spike interrupted with an evil look in his eyes. 'We kill the bugger responsible for putting Cordelia in sickbay, then this worthless git', he decided firmly.  
  
"Cordelia will be the one to lead you to him and all the others, but first..." Whistler said, indicating the unconscious young woman on the bed with a nod of his head.  
  
"If you can get her out of her current state do so... but slowly one false move and you will pray for death", Lensherr growled, after a moment seeing no other way out of the strange situation he and his crew had just been placed in by these mysterious Powers That Be.  
  
Whistler moved over to the bed, careful to keep his hands in plain site knowing without a doubt that the vampire and werewolf would be more then happy to tear him apart. Waving his hand over the still form on the bed, the badly dressed little man give Lensherr a little grin and disappeared in a flash of light, leaving a furious master of magnetism and two creatures of the night determined more then ever to have his head, behind.  
  
"I am beginning to hate him", Rahne growled, her eyes flashing with barely contained rage.  
  
A movement on the bed got everyone's attention as Cordelia slowly drifted back toward consciousness. "Hmmm... what happened?" she questioned after a moment wondering how she got in Sickbay, the last thing she remembered was being on the bridge about to relieve Doug Ramsey at the Operations Station.  
  
End Parts One - Three. 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Dauntless: Forgotten Heroes (4-6/?)  
Author: Shadowlander  
Email: Shadowlander1@gmx.net  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters commonly associated with Buffy: The Vampire Slayer; X-Men or any of their sister teams; or Star Trek: The Next Generation, they belong to others and are used without permission. No copyright infringement is intended.  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: suggestions on which you would like to see pair up are welcome. :)  
Archive: The usual places all others please ask first.  
Summary: They just found out that their entire lives are lies, now what?   
  
DAUNTLESS: FORGOTTEN HEROES (4-6/?)  
  
Senior Command Staff Lounge -  
  
Natasha Yar prowled when she was nervous or irritated, that was one of the things William Blood first noted about the executive officer shortly after meeting her... well that and she was one of the craziest humans he had ever met. Only a nut would be willing to cross a Carnellian minefield to grab a wounded colonist, especially when the very same Carnellians, who installed the damn thing in the first place, are shelling the hell out of the colony in question at the time. Not that he would have left the luckless git, who got himself caught out there, to die but he seriously doubted he would have deliberately set off the minefield either. Although the vampire did have to admit it was a rather interesting way to destroy the advancing Carnellian artillery, not to mention get yourself singed in the process.   
  
The vampire security chief was brought out of his silent musings on the first officer's apparent lack of sanity, by the arrival of the little redhead that served as acting chief engineer of the ship. "Apologizes Captain... I was unavoidably detained by a possessed plasma injector," Acting-Lieutenant Willow Rosenberg said taking her seat next to the bleached blonde vampire, absently brushing a lock of hair behind her ear.   
  
"Oh come on... I thought we got rid of that little imp," Doug Ramsey groaned banging his head on the tabletop, knowing that whenever the redhead used words like "possessed" or "demonic" chances are she meant exactly what she said.   
  
"Oh we did... he just left us a little surprise in the warp injector is all," she assured the young man, a mischievous glint in her eyes as she thought of the look on the imp's face the next time he tried to cast any magic. 'Teach that little bastard to mess with my engines,' she thought snuggly, taking a moment to enjoy her little revenge on the pintsize trouble maker that caused so much mischief a few weeks ago. The engineering staff was still resetting the environmental controls in some of the unoccupied compartments of the massive ship.   
  
"Willow... we aren't going to be getting any complaints from the Avalon Consul are we?" Captain Lensherr asked, with an arched eyebrow, he knew the devious mind that lurked behind the innocent smile of his Chief Engineer.   
  
"No... at least I don't think so. I doubt they could trace it back to the ship," Willow replied honestly, still miffed over the imp's partial immunity from prosecution as the son of Avalon's Ambassador to the Federation. All the trouble the spoiled little imp caused and there wasn't a thing they could do about it because 'daddy' was an Ambassador.   
  
"Red... what did you do?" the vampire asked, not liking that smug little look in her eyes one bit.   
  
"Nothing... I just made sure that the next time he used any of his magic his father the ambassador would know it."  
  
"Exactly how?" the captain found himself asking, realizing once again that the young officer had all the making of a very competent officer or one really good thief, either way he was glad she was on his staff., where he could keep an eye on her.   
  
"By turning him neon green," the redhead replied with a straight face.  
  
"I'll make the arrangements for acting-Lieutenant Rosenberg's alibi Captain," Commander Yar commented dryly with a slight smirk, silently wishing to be there when the annoying little snot turned his father neon green. "She's been recovering from a mild bout of the Batezed influenzas and hasn't had the energy to cast any spells lately." She said after a moment, her mind going over everything she had learned from her mentor in the occult Rupert Giles. The British Historian being the person who had taught her how to read when she was a terrified, 'tough-as-nails' fifteen year old that escaped the horrors of her home world. There were times he had to run her out of the ship's library as she poured over every book she could get her hands on.   
  
"I'll make the proper notations in her medical record," Doctor Crusher agreed, rubbing her temples tiredly, she could see the Avalon Ambassador now turning bright neon green in the middle of the Federation Council Hall. While the image wasn't all that distasteful to her, she felt the Ambassador to be a bigger pain-in-the ass then his son, she couldn't get the added image of him inexplicably wearing traditional Klingon battle-dress at the time with a feathered boa around his neck.   
  
"Very well," Lensherr agreed, with a strangely similar image running through his mind. "Now if we can get down to business... I trust you all have read the preliminary report about our recent visitor." He began taking the time to acknowledge his assembled command staff. Yar posting herself against the bulkhead to his left, the young woman's nervous energy making it almost impossible for her to sit still for too long. His security chief and chief engineer seated to his left, while the chief medical officer and Doug Ramsey set on his right. At the end of the table was Cordelia, still looking a bit flushed, and medic Sinclair who was keeping a watchful eye on her. After getting a nod from each of them he continued, "impressions... anyone?" he asked, wanting to get his, admittedly strange, command staff's reactions and opinions on the rather bizarre situation they have somehow found themselves in.   
  
"Its rubbish, Erik that demon git was trying to pull a fast one on us," the vampire replied, "he's up to something and trying to get us to do his dirty work."   
  
"Agreed Captain... there is no proof that our entire lives are lies," Yar cut in, saying the last word with a sneer. "What exactly do we know of this Whistler character anyway?"  
  
"Well he certainly isn't a snappy dresser," Ramsey said in a stage whisper certain he was going to have nightmares about the badly dressed creature for at least a week.  
  
"But he is a demon," Rahne replied with a shy smile having heard Ramsey's soft-spoken comment.   
  
"Demon? Any idea what kind?" the silver-haired captain asked.  
  
"Not sure... even came across one with his scent before, but he did reek of magic. Tis a cross between good and evil... never encountered anything like it before," Rahne reported, gathering her thoughts before adding, "and another thing... he knows Q... or at least the git is helping him, smelled the stench of the Continuum after he disappeared."   
  
"Oh bloody wonderful.... just what we needed another visit by Q the All Annoying," the vampire growled, remembering the last visit the self-proclaimed omnipotent being made to the ship one the crew was still recovering from in a lot of ways.   
  
"That doesn't sound like Q at all," Beverly Crusher disagreed, reviewing the facts. "Its not like Q to let another do his dirty work for him, if he was behind this he would have already shown himself."  
  
"Agreed," Lensherr acknowledged with an absent nod.  
  
"Doesn't sound like him? The worthless pounce damn near gets three members of the command staff killed and you're arguing his MO.?" The security chief growled back, his hatred of the so-called god-like being clear in his eyes.   
  
"William no one is arguing that Q is not to be trusted," Erik cut in, calming the vampire with a hand gesture, knowing full well the intense hatred several members of the crew has toward the being that had invaded the ship and their lives repeated over the years disrupting all of their lives with his petty games.   
  
"Beverly is right... this is not Q's style not enough flash for him," Tasha finally spoke, her eyes cold and hard as she forcibly pushed aside memories of Q's last visit. The memories and wounds too fresh as she recalled being forced to relive being ganged raped in his failed attempt to prove humanity's barbarian-like ways once and for all.   
  
"So where does that leave us? This Whistler creature being right and our lives are one big cosmic joke?" Ramsey asked, hating the situation the more he thought about it.  
  
"That's not good enough... I refuse to believe any of what this Whistler being has to say," Lensherr replied coming to a decision. "We will investigate the situation and if it IS all an elaborate prank orchestrated by our mysterious demon or Q... we will deal with them when the time comes. Cordelia... Whistler apparently made you a seer once more... did you see anything?"   
  
"I... I'm not sure, it was all disjointed," Cadet chase began after a moment, "I saw Commander Yar moving around some ruins and this really big and ugly thing that was trying to tear her apart... and oh yeah there was this sign that I think read... 'Welcome to Turkana IV: City of Peace' or something like that," she finished unsure if she was remembering that last part right. "Only it didn't look very peaceful or intact for that matter."  
  
"Damn," the low voice growled brought everyone's attention to the executive officer that had suddenly turned white as a ghost at the Cadet's word. "I was born on Turkana IV, Captain," she reported after a moment, her eyes unseeing as they tried to bore a hole in the bulkhead opposite her, "it would make the perfect home for a demon."   
  
************************************  
  
Starbase 344  
Two weeks later -  
  
"Do you believe this Whistler creature?" Captain Jean-Luc Picard asked his long time friend, as the two Senior Officers set down at a table in the station's nearly deserted main lounge.  
  
"Honestly... I don't know what to believe," Erik Lensherr replied honestly, with a tired sign, "I do know that my Operations Officer has been in Sickbay twelve times in the last week alone bring treated for headaches."   
  
"Headaches?" Picard questioned, with a raised eyebrow.   
  
"A side-effect of her visions apparently," the mutant replied, "if that wasn't bad enough... she nearly broke her neck falling off a ladder in Engineering when a vision strike her."  
  
"Was she hurt badly?" Picard found himself asking, recalling the few psychics he had known in his long distinguished career, many of which suffered from painful headaches as a direct result of their visions.   
  
"Minor bumps and bruisers mostly... she landed on the Assistant Chief Engineer," Lensherr replied with a small grin, "he got a sprained wrist out of it. However, some good came out if it... we were able to warn you about the fault in your plasma injector." He added, referring to the emergency message to the Enterprise, the flagship of the fleet, to power down immediately because their warp core was about to explode and take all sixteen hundred souls with it. Good thing his old friend had trusted him enough to power down the main engine, Lensherr didn't want to mourn the loss of any more friends.   
  
"True," Picard acknowledged with a nod, not wanting to think of the consequences if he had not listened to his friend. Dying in a huge fiery ball was not the way Jean-Luc Picard wanted to die. As it was he had trusted his friend and ordered emergency power brought on line while engineering began the long repair process to the faulty plasma injector. "So what are your plans?" he asked, trying to change the subject, as he cast a quick look at his ship sitting serenely alongside Lensherr's own ship the Dauntless.  
  
"Starfleet Command agrees that the situation should be looked into, as of now the Dauntless will be on detached duty... we are to investigate Whistler's claim and determine if it is another one of Q's games or not." Lensherr replied, taking a drink. "In preparation, we are refitting and restocking our supplies," he finished somewhat dryly still not seeing the need to have called the Dauntless to Starbase 344 when there were about fourteen closer bases they could have stopped off at on their journey to the Turkana System, sometimes Starfleet Command made very little sense to him.   
  
"Refit?" Picard asked in disbelief, the Dauntless wasn't all that old a vessel barely four years in commission, the ship shouldn't being getting refit for another sixteen years at the least, unless it suffered major hull damage. And as far as Picard knew there were no reports of any Federation ships getting hit by small stray planets to warrant such an order.  
  
"Starfleet Command decided I needed a new bridge module," Lensherr commented, his expression conveying his dislike of that particular modification on his ship. "It seems, and I quote 'my bridge was geared toward exploration alone and not toward independent multi-task functions a vessel operating without support for long periods of time will be forced to endure on a mission such as this' end quote."  
  
************************  
USS Dauntless  
Deck 2 -  
  
"Commander... main power and pressurization has been restored to the bridge module, routing turbo lift traffic to include that sector now." Acting-Lieutenant Willow Rosenberg reported, as she stepped into the small auxiliary control room that was located under the main bridge that acted as a fail safe in case they ever lost both the bridge and battle bridge in some freak accident. Although why Auxiliary Control was placed directly under the bridge module was a complete mystery to her, if something took out deck 1, chances were deck 2 was going to be damaged too, even if it had been specially reinforced to handle the docking of the module in the first place.   
  
"Thanks Willow," Commander Yar replied, raising her head briefly to acknowledge the young Lieutenant before returning her attention to the readout in front of her. "Doug... have those medical supplies arrived yet?" she asked the young blonde cadet working nearby.  
  
"Almost Commander... waiting for two hundred advanced trauma kits," Doug Ramsey replied, "Why do we need two hundred trauma kits?"  
  
"Because there is a bloody lunatic in change of Logistics," the Security Chief growled, as he pulled himself out of the access panel he had been working in. "All right Yar, it should work now... and if it doesn't I suggest we rip it out and send it back to the pillock at Utopia Planitia." He said giving the little power relay he had been fighting with for the last six hours a dirty look. He just knew that Brahm woman at the Fleet Yards put it in the access panel to annoy him.  
  
"Something isn't right about this," Ramsey said, his attention still focused on the supply manifest in front of him, "half this stuff is useless to us... what are we going to do with a pulse cannon?'  
  
"Pulse cannon?" three voices questioned in disbelief exchanging confused looks.  
  
"Yeah... four of them in fact, two thousand phaser chargers, - both handheld and rifle - heavy body armour, additional torpedoes, probes and deacons - that nearly triple our current stock. Enough spare parts to rebuild our entire shuttle fleet.... twice and eighty-four water purifiers to name just a few things that are on this list." Doug said, reading off some of the more interesting items.  
  
"Okay... we're either going to be taking over a small planet or Starfleet Command knows something we don't," Willow said after a moment, before being interrupted by the main computer informing her that turbo lift access to the bridge had been restored. "Well lets go see what our new bridge looks like," she said with a grin.  
  
************************  
Deck 1: Main Bridge -  
  
Stepping off the small maintenance lift from deck 2, Doug Ramsey was the first to see the new bridge. "All right.... they gave us the cool bridge!" he crowed merrily his eyes almost dancing as he took in his new surroundings.   
  
"What do you mean it's the 'cool bridge' it looks the same as the old one," Willow demanded, popping him on the back of the head with her hand. "Well almost," she amended.  
  
"Well yeah... but look, new raised platform for the Captain's chair. No more horseshoe tactical thingie to get in your way while you're jumping to the lower level. Built in Science and Mission Operations Stations," he indicated, pointing to the two stations across from one another flanking the Captain's chair on opposite walls. "And oh look... helm and operations.... nice comfy looking chairs to sit in."   
  
"Doug... you're drooling."  
  
*************************************  
  
Commander William Blood, also called Spike by his enemies and closest friends, was hunched over his new tactical station, a goofy looking grin on his face as he studied the board, his tongue sticking out of his month somewhat comically.   
  
"You can almost see the mayhem he's just itching to unleash," Kitty Pride commented dryly, pausing in her programming of the science station to regard the Security Chief.  
  
"Fifty credits says at the first red alert he goes into game face," Cordelia Chase replied, referring to the vampire's 'demon' face that emerged every time he was feeding or angry.   
  
"I heard that!" the vampire in questioned growled looking up from his beloved tactical board and scowling at the two cadets, momentarily forgetting his tongue was still sticking out.   
  
Assistant Chief of Security Graham Miller stepped onto the bridge in search of his commanding office, a data pad held in one hand, as he scanned the new bridge. 'Not bad,' the chief of away team operations thought, knowing that this was probably the one change he would ever get to see the bridge. His duties involved maintaining the away teams that were sent to explore new worlds or as part of military operations, as a result he never got to see the bridge except on rare occasions he had business there. Spotting the scowling vampire, Miller briefly wondered if his superior had seen the new arrival list after all, 'Nah couldn't have,' he thought with a slight shake of his head, 'everyone in engineering would have heard if he had.' He amended, silently wondering if he should have stopped by his office and grabbed his earplugs, because Commander Blood was so not going to like one of the names on the list.  
  
"Uh oh... Graham is squaring his shoulders... that is never a good thing," Kitty Pride said softly to Cordelia, the two exchanging worried looks. Recalling the last time the Lieutenant had squared his shoulders like that was when he was delivering the after action report on the war games held near the Klingon border, the same games that decimated the entire security staff and got the ships doctor killed... twice.   
  
Spike watched his second approach, noting the way the human held himself, 'Great... bloody great... what else has Starfleet dropped into our laps?' he wondered.   
  
"New crew and civilian transfers Commander," Graham reported formerly taking a step back instinctively, he didn't want to be too close to his superior when the vampire read that hated name on the list.  
  
Giving the tall, stocky built human with a buzz-cut hair style, one last look the vampire begins to read the list, stopping when he got to the "F" column. "NO bloody way!" he growled his demon pushing forward, "that can't stick us with that idiotic 'git' AGAIN! We did our time with the boy blunder... give him to the Enterprise or something."  
  
"Is there a problem, Commander?" Erik Lensherr calmly asked, having heard his security chief growling and cursing from his new ready room.  
  
"I'll say there is.... Starfleet Command bloody well hates us!" the outraged officer growled, even managing to look offended in game face, "they stuck is us with James-freakin-Kirk junior AGAIN! Didn't we suffer enough the last time we had him?"   
  
"Oh no not again," Cordelia groaned, realizing just what had gotten the security chief so outraged. "Captain... he hates mutants and vampires... and do you really want Rahne to carry out her promise if she ever saw him again?" She pleaded. "Blood is not going to come out of the deck plates easy."  
  
Feeling a pounding begin in his head, "I take it that one Mister Finn has been transferred back to us?" Lensherr questioned, wondering if Spike was right and Starfleet Command did indeed hate them.   
  
"Oh bloody hell," Spike's low curse brought up the Captain's head, "how the hell can they assign HER here?" He wondered aloud as he handed the data pad back to Miller.  
  
"Spike?" Lensherr questioned.  
  
"They gave us the Slayer... they bloody well assigned us the Slayer," the vampire said in disbelief.   
  
"Slayer?" the captain questioned slowly, trying to figure out what was bothering his security chief now.  
  
"The vampire Slayer," Cordelia reported almost absently, "in each generation there is a Chosen One. She alone will stand against the vampires, the demons and the forces of darkness. She is the Slayer.... And how the hell do I know that?"  
  
"This Slayer... kills vampires and demons?" the captain said, making sure he understood what he just heard.  
  
"She's a bloody stake happy lunatic is what she is!" Spike replied with another outraged growl. "Has no respect for authority and just loves to stake innocent vampires minding their own business."   
  
'Innocent vampires?' Kitty and Cordelia mouthed at the same time, trying to picture an innocent vampire and not quite getting the mental image.   
  
"You know what this Slayer looks like?"  
  
"Not personally... but I do know her name, everyone in the demon underworld knows the name of the Slayer." Spike replied with a shake of his head, trying to keep his demon under control. While he wasn't a cursed poof like that damnable grandsire of his, he didn't have a stake-wish either. He liked his un-life just fine the way it was, granted it wasn't as blood filled as it used to be but he liked to think he had grown beyond that sort of mindless blood letting.   
  
"Well it would appear that a few introductions are in order," Lensherr said after a moment. 'First a new bridge module, then we get more supplies then we'll ever know what to do with... now this! What the hell is going on here?'  
"Where can we find this Slayer?"  
  
"Deck eleven - in the quarters assigned to Professor Joyce Summers... the Slayer is her daughter." Spike replied, returning to his human face.  
  
************************  
Sickbay -  
  
"That had better not be more medical supplies!" Doctor Beverly Crusher growled, already surrounded by creates and boxes of various medical instruments and equipment, as two crewmen guided in yet another hover lift full of the annoying boxes marked with the medical insignia.   
  
"Sorry doctor, this is the last of it though," one of the crewmen, promised, waving around a data pad. "We tripled checked it, this is the last for you... the other two hundred crates are going to the science department."   
  
"Only two hundred?" Beverly grunted, trying to work her way through the mess that had become her sickbay, "wonder whom Harper-Coe paid off to get just that many crates," she grumbled. "Some Science Officers have all the luck."  
  
End Parts Four thru Six.  
  
Note: According to the Star Trek Technical Guide the bridge is really supposed to be one big module you just plug into the ship, depending on its mission purpose --- that explains why no two bridges ever looked alike. So I figured what the hell... I'll change the bridge module. ::shrugs: I know I know, no writing when I'm bored and sleepy. :) 


	3. Chapet 3

Title: Dauntless: Forgotten Heroes (7-8/?)  
Author: Shadowlander1@gmx.net  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters commonly associated with Buffy the Vampire Slayer; Star Trek: The Next Generation; or the X-Men and their sister team the New Mutants; they belong to others and are used without permission. No copyright infringement is intended.  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: still working on that one, I'm afraid. :)  
Archive: The usual places all others please ask first.  
Summary: The mystery deepens or something to that effect anyway.  
  
DAUNTLESS: FORGOTTEN HEROES (7-8/?)  
  
Captain's Log  
Stardate: 41798.2   
Recording -   
  
We have finally left Starbase 344 and have returned to our original heading for the Turkana system at high warp. The more I think about this mystery that has been dropped into our laps, the more puzzling it becomes. An indirect inquiry made on the Enterprise shows that our sudden need of additional supplies was ordered just a little over a week and a half ago... right after my initial report to Starfleet Command was made. It makes no sense, what does Fleet Command know that they have saw fit not to tell us? Why the additional supplies that will keep this ship operating continuingly for the next fifty years at a minimum without limited rationing?   
  
The Dauntless is not a deep space explorer; such supplies are not needed for our primary ship functions. And yet the preliminary cargo and supply inventory all show that we have been stocked for continuous deep space... as well as prolonged military operations. This latest revelation troubles me, my ship has been prepared for war and Starfleet Command has neglected to inform me whom the enemy is.  
  
My contacts at Headquarters have all gone quiet; save for Jean-Luc and Moira who have both pledged to use their own resources to help find me some answers. I'm not sure what they will be able to find, they are both tied to their respective ships, but I have found over the years they are a lot craftier then many give them credit for. If there are answers they will find them, of this I have little doubt.   
  
Another, equally troubling mystery is this "Slayer" that has been assigned to my ship, with the 'honourary' rank of Lieutenant. According to Starfleet, Elizabeth Ann Summers has never attended the Academy and yet holds a commissioned rank. Furthermore, the Federation Council has sealed most of her record, what connections does this young woman have with the governing body of the Federation?   
  
My first encounter with the Slayer has left me with more questions when answers, however I was able to order a 'truce' between this Chosen One and my Security Chief. Sacred duty or not, I cannot have her staking my Second Officer, even if he is a vampire. While I am not totally sure what I'm supposed to do with a Slayer, I will find her something to do. She will learn every department and function aboard this ship, in the process I am hoping that we will learn more about her. From my initial impression I gather that Lieutenant Summers does not 'play well with others', perhaps her presents here is just as much of a mystery to her. As for Professor Joyce Summers, her record is impeccable I'm lucky Jean-Luc hasn't gotten hold of the woman first. Professor Summers will make a valuable addition to the Science Department, her knowledge of ancient art and culture alone has my Chief Science Officer practically drooling.   
  
On a final note, the return of one Riley Finn to the ranks of my crew has caused a minor problem. Lieutenant Finn outranks the cadets I have assigned to key positions. Giving his prior actions and known hostilities toward non-humans I have taken steps to ensure that he will be unable to pull rank on certain members of the command staff. Effective immediately, Cadets Kitty Pryde, Douglas Ramsey, and Rahne Sinclair are field promoted to the rank of Lieutenant with all rights and privileges there of. Cadets Cordelia Chase and Willow Rosenberg are field promoted to the rank of Lieutenant Commander permanently assigned to the positions of Operations Officer and Chief Engineer respectfully.   
  
End Recording.  
  
***********************  
  
"Rahne... you can't kill him," Commander Yar said to the growling young medic seated opposite her in the main crew lounge. "That's an order."  
  
With another low growl Lieutenant Rahne Sinclair acknowledged the executive officer, "Aye... I won't tear out his heart." Crossing her arms over her chest, the short haired redhead tried to get control of her temper, as much as she wanted too, she wouldn't rip out Riley Finn's heart and hand it back to him.   
  
Knowing that it was the best she was going to get out of the younger officer, the Commander turned her attention to other matters, "Now that we got that settled, we can talk about your other problem. Commander Blood wants you in Security... he feels your unique abilities can best be used in his department, of course so does the Chief Medical Officer," she said with a slight grin, referring to Sinclair's ability to shape shift from human to wolf. "I happen to agree with both of them, your enhanced senses alone make you invaluable on Away Team missions in unknown and possible hostile territory. You are able to follow the faintest of scents anywhere that makes you ideal for rescue and recovery operations. Your ability to use your senses to assist in administrating first-aid is just a bounce... Commander Blood would be a fool not to want you on his staff. He also likes the idea that you come with your own set of claws and fangs to aid in 'scaring the hell out of the enemy when he is otherwise indisposed'." Yar added with a smirk.   
  
"Aye... he has mentioned that a time or two," Rahne replied dryly, remembering the little Ferengi he was willing to feed to her when they were looking for their missing Captain last year. While she wasn't all that sure she would want to eat a Ferengi, at the time growling at the annoying little twit and shifting to her tallest transitional form did have the desired result. Kitty Pryde only had to threaten to phase the Ferengi into a wall once to get him to shut up.   
  
"Aside from the claw thing... the very things that makes you ideal for Security makes you ideal for working in the Trauma Bay," Yar said after a moment, brushing aside a lock of her own short blonde hair out of her eyes. "Now after a lot of thought I've decided to permanently assign you to the newly created post of Chief of Emergency Operations, you will work with both Security and Medical. Your responsibilities will be to provide additional support for both departments, aboard ship and on Away Teams."  
  
"Okay," Rahne said a bit unsure, "who do I report to?"  
  
"Me," Tasha replied, her eyes shining with mischief, "I will be your immediate superior. You'll pull your staff form the other department ranks; its strictly volunteer but all of the Cadet force will serve at least six months with you. I want to exploit as many of our talents as possible."  
  
"Ya seem like your expecting something," Rahne noted, cocking her head to one side and giving the First Officer a closer look using those enhanced senses the CSO and CMO seemed so fond of. 'Interesting... her adrenaline level is up, heart rate a bit evaluated too... blood pressure... not bad. But she's worried about something,' Rahne thought, her hearing picking up the Executive Officer's heartbeats and noting the minute changes in Yar's scent. Making a mental note to keep an eye on Tasha, a little feeling telling the young werewolf that something bad was about to happen. Rahne hated that feeling, it was usually correct and often meant she was going to end up doing something really inhuman and down right disturbing to someone or something. Shaking her head slightly, Sinclair refocused her thoughts on what Yar was saying, the two soon into a deep conversation about sitting up and running the newly created department of Emergency Operations.   
  
***********************************  
  
"Chief of Emergency Operations... it has such a nice ring to it," Lieutenant Commander Willow Rosenberg said from the open hatchway of Rahne's new office, a big goofy looking grin on her face as she regarded her friend and roommate.   
  
"Na ya too," Rahne groaned, with a shake of her head, as she looked up from her desk. "Don ya have something to be checking in tha' engine room of yours?"  
  
"Rahney... I'm hurt, you actually think I would miss your office warming party?" Willow cried sounded offended as she stepped further into the room, "its not everyday my roomy gets promoted to a brand new post." She said sounding offended, "er, just what exactly is it you do?" She questioned after a moment.   
  
"I'm not quite sure... all I know is tha' Commander Yar sat me down an' told me that I could na kill tha' git Finn an' then told me I had a new job," Rahne said with another shake of her head.  
  
"That sounds like our XO... when in doubt confuse the lower ranks," Willow said with a laugh having given up trying to figure out the first officer's sense of logic shortly after meeting her. Commander Yar tended to be an enigma, just when you think you understand her, she changes on you, some new aspect of her personality emerges blowing your perception of her right out the window.   
  
"Er... excuse me," a new voice said as a petite blonde appeared in the hatchway, "I'm looking for a Lieutenant Sinclair."  
  
"Aye, ya found her... ya must be Lieutenant Summers," Rahne replied as the two redheads turned to regard the new comer.   
  
"How did you know?" Buffy Summers questioned a bit hesitantly.   
  
"Process of elimination... I know just about everyone on board," Rahne replied with a calm smile, not exactly lying to the blonde, she did know most of the crew and passengers aboard the ship. Mainly through their scent, but she did know who was and wasn't apart of the vessels compliment, but she didn't think Summers was ready to learn that little fact just yet, most people tended to get nervous when they found out they were talking to a werewolf.   
  
"Okay," Buffy replied, absently wondering how anyone could know well over a thousand people enough to know if there was a stranger in the neighbourhood or not. "The Captain said I had to report to you."   
  
"Cool... your first subordinate," Willow crowed happily, "this is so neat, you have someone to order and growl at... not that you actually growl at people on a daily bases because you don't you usually go into the holodeck and beat up defenseless holograms for hours and hours."  
  
"Ya have to forgive our Chief Engineer... she got hit with a sonic wrench the other day and hasna been the same since," Rahne commented dryly.   
  
"Ha ha... I'll remember that the next time you destroy your uniform," Willow replied playfully swinging at her friend. "I'm Willow by the way," she said introducing herself to the blonde, "don't listen to a thing Wolfy here has to say about me... she's known me all my life and is quite biased in her opinion of me."   
  
"Ah huh," the blonde acknowledged, giving the two a puzzled look. At first she had mistaken them for siblings, both had red hair and green eyes, although Rahne wore hers very short and on closer inspection her eyes had a touch of blue in them as well. About the only difference she could tell in them were their accents; Lieutenant Sinclair had a thick Scots blur.   
  
"Hey no tormenting the new guy until after she's been aboard for more then a week," Lieutenant Miller said coming up behind Buffy, "you must be the Slayer, I'm Lieutenant Miller Assistant Chief of Security," he said holding out his hand to her. "I've been looking forward to meeting you... hoping you'll drop by Security and give us a few pointers in the slaying department, we always like to get the opinion of a professional."   
  
"Huh?... Wait, wait... you know I'm the Slayer?" Buffy questioned panicking a bit.  
  
"Small ship, not many secrets around here," Willow replied gently, "well there are, mainly the really important ones, like the transponder codes and the exact contents of Doctor Crusher's favourite hypo but other then that, we're pretty open about everything."  
  
"Don't let it bother you... in fact by our standards you are pretty normal," Miller said taking pity on her, "we take great pride on our diversity we never had an actual Chosen One among the crew... we're planning a large welcome aboard party for you and everything."  
  
"You're going to throw me a party," Buffy said slowly wondering if Miller was some escaped patient out of Sickbay's mental ward.   
  
"Well why not? We like being different any ship can be the finest in the Fleet but how many do you know that have a vampire in charge of Security, a sorceress in engineering," he went on indicating Willow as the magic user with a nod of his head, "and an actual werewolf in charge of Emergency Operations?" he continued with a nod to Rahne.   
  
"You see around here... Graham there is a complete freak of nature, being all boring one hundred percent human," Willow added helpfully.  
  
"I love you too," Graham replied dryly, "you see what I have to put up with around here?"  
  
"Okay," Buffy said shaking her head dismissively, then something occurred to her, "you guys are okay with a vampire being in charge of Security?"  
  
"Why not? He gave his word not to snack on any of the crew and Commander Blood would sooner take a bath in holy water then break his word."  
  
"Don tell anyone but his conscience won let him," Rahne said sitting back in her chair and studying the Slayer. 'Well hello? What is this?' she asked herself picking up something on the blonde she usually only associated with Commander Yar only a bit stronger coming from Buffy.   
  
"A vampire with a conscience, yeah right." Buffy replied with a laugh sure the three were putting her on now.  
  
"Really he does... he hates admitting it but he does have one," Willow said, "we're not saying that all vampires have a conscience.., because a lot of them don't especially the really young ones."  
  
"It has a lot to do when they are turned, the Commander was turned when honour still played a large part in society," Miller continued, "it's like the memories... the demon shares all of its host's memories... well it also tends to share in its emotions and conscience they bleed right on over as much as a vampire hates to admit it. Commander Blood happens to respect our Captain he would sooner stake himself then disgrace that respect."  
  
"Now th' young ones they tend to have na such quarks in their psyche... they are more inta blood and mindless violence... those vamps we stake," Rahne said.   
  
"So the Security Chief has a soul," Buffy said making sure she understood properly.  
  
"No... he has a conscience... he's still one soulless bastard of a vampire but he's an honest one." Miller corrected, "look... once you're been here for a awhile you're start to notice a few things, one is that the Security Chief is one strange as hell demon and he likes being that way. Two we tend to be stubborn, possessive, and very territorial about who and what we consider ours... especially Rahne over there she is the absolute worse about it."  
  
"I am not possessive or territorial," Rahne cried in outrage.  
  
"You'll note she is not denying the stubborn part," Miller said in a conspiring whisper to the Slayer, a wide grin on his face.   
  
A low growl brought Buffy's attention back to Rahne who was giving the male a dark look, "And you're a werewolf... don't you have a little problem with the whole moon thing?" She asked remembering her few encounters with werewolves in the past that usually involved a lot of growling and drooling.  
  
"Why does everyone keep askin me tha'?" Rahne questioned to no one in particular looking mildly offended. "Na the moon doesna cause me to 'wolf out' an' try to rip people apart... I am na cursed, silver only ends up annoying me an' na ta mention puts me ina very bad mood. The only time I've ever instinctively shape shifted was when I've been scared... but a lot of mutants tend ta have the same reflexive action... ya probably do the same thing when sufficiently startled." She explained with a calm smile, wondering if she was ever going to live down thousands of years of persecution, you say werewolf and people automatically think she is some snarling mindless creature come to eat them.  
  
"Ah... yeah," Buffy replied sheepishly, recalling the time she accidentally put her fist through a metal wall just after she was 'called' and was still getting used to the sudden change in her strength. That was one of the toughest things she had to get used to, not knowing her own strength any more.  
  
"The only time the moon has ever effected me is when we have been in orbit around a planet for a prolong period of time and I've become acclimated to its lunar pull." Sinclair added with her own sheepish grin.   
  
"Its not the fullness of the moon that causes problems for her... it's how strong the lunar pull is, it tends to throw off Rahne's control," Miller added, "she doesn't go wild or anything, it just makes her moodier then usual and more prone to lose her temper."  
  
"Ah but what happens if we're in orbit around a moon?" Buffy asked with a wicked grin, deciding to just go with it and see what happens, her little inner Slayer voice saying that she was going to feel right at home.  
  
"You know... I think you're going to fit right in around here," Willow replied with a grin, liking her new friend already, as Rahne and Miller laughed.  
  
After the laughter died down, "Look I got to run, due in a meeting in twenty minutes... once you get settled in, swing by Security and we'll get you fitted for a stiletto," Miller said, casting a glance at the office wall clock.   
  
"Stiletto?"  
  
"Yeah... a little invention most of Security carries," he added, holding up one arm and extending the eleven inch razor sharp blade from the its hiding place under his uniform sleeve, "prefect for staking a bothersome vamp while on away team missions and is also useful against other possible threats." He said with a wicked grin, "it's made of Klingon iron wood damn near indestructible and very deadly."   
  
"All the properties of wood for dusting of the undead, but still versatile enough to be used as a knife in hand to hand combat," Willow continued, "a lot of the crew carry them, using them as a back up incase they lose their phaser and such."  
  
"And the vampire... Commander Blood approves of this?" Buffy questioned studying the blade and it's housing as Miller shoved up his sleeve to give her a better look at the stiletto.  
  
"Approves? Bloody hell... the man helped design it," Rahne said with a laugh. "Ta him... we're his kids the whole bloody lot of us... and if ya think I'm possessive ya should see him when it comes ta those he considers his."  
  
"Vampires can be very possessive... dangerously at times," Buffy noted filing away the information automatically.  
  
"Aye we know... an' in other situations he would be tryin to turn the lot of us, if it wasna for the Captain," Rahne acknowledged with a slight grin.  
  
"He even thinks of turning one of us without our consent and the Captain would happily beam him into the nearest sun," Miller replied with a wicked grin of his own.   
  
"Hey, if you wanted to serve on a sane ship... you should have gotten transferred to the Enterprise," Willow suggested helpfully with a wide grin.  
  
End Parts Seven and Eight.  
  
Note 1: The butchering of Rahne's accent was brought to you by me... I'm German what the hell do I know about a Scots blur? If anyone out there can help me out in that department your assistance is most helpful. :)   
  
Note 2: For anyone who is interested, the stardate I used was for the Next Gen episode "The Arsenal of Freedom"... while to most non-Trekkers the date doesn't mean much. To die-hard, and somewhat fanatical, Trekkers the date is rather funny, you see Arsenal was episode 21 of the first season of the Next Generation. In episode 22, "Skin of Evil" Tasha Yar was killed off; the stardate for that was 41601.3... strange how she managed to pull that one off. Episode 23 was even stranger; it was Yar's last appearance in the series but was shown after she got killed! Figure that one out. :) {No stardate was given for episode 23, "Symbiosis".} I know I know, no pulling out 'The Star Trek Encyclopedia" to look this useless trivia up in, I just find the information amusing is all. 


End file.
